


Story Time (Parent!Lock)

by Ernieselephants



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ernieselephants/pseuds/Ernieselephants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock reads Hamish a bed time story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Time (Parent!Lock)

Sherlock picked up Hamish and sat him on the couch with ease. Three years of age and still so small. Sherlock couldn’t remember ever being so tiny, with delicate features and pudgy toes. He liked it though, children were like real people but shrunken. Hamish shoved a book towards Sherlock then curled up beside him. A promise had been made the day before, you go to bed now and I’ll read you a story tomorrow.  
“The hungry, hungry caterpillar,” he voice hardly expressed the agony he felt reading it for the millionth time. “Again. You really want to hear this?”  
“Yes!” the child shouted happily.  
“Fine,” he knew arguing with the child would prove fruitless. “In the light of the moon, a little egg laid on a leaf...” in the next ten minutes they journeyed through a variety of fruits and sweets that Sherlock doubted would actually be in the diet of a caterpillar, and it took twice as long as he would have liked because Hamish liked to grab the book and gaze at the pictures. Near the end, Sherlock got into it, making a big deal of opening up to the last page and yelling “HE WAS A BEAUTIFUL BUTTERFLY!” which made Hamish squeal joyfully and ask him to read it a again.  
Without an argument Sherlock complied.   
By the end of the second time through Hamish was snoring lightly and Sherlock was too tired to put him to bed. Lazily grabbing a blanket off the back of the couch he covered the both of them, then quickly fell asleep.


End file.
